


La Lumière

by Dragonna



Series: L'Adieu au Roi [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, ne voyant que cette couleur pâle, surnaturelle. Il flottait dans cette blancheur. Une sensation de lourdeur envahissait ses membres, le plongeant dans une chaude torpeur. Comme s'il émergeait d'une couverture, ou même du coton. Soudain il distingua quelque chose: une porte gravée de hiéroglyphes. Alors qu'il allait la toucher, elle s'ouvrit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.  
> Genre: Friendship  
> Personnages: Yugi, Atem, Blue-Eyes (Kisara), Prêtre Seto, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Anzu, Jonouchi, ect...  
> Paring: Aucun, juste des sous-entendus (Scandalshipping). Sinon Bromance entre Atem et Yugi.  
> Note: Cette idée de fanfic m'est venue en lisant un petit doujin en japonais, bien entendu je ne reprends pas la même histoire. J'ai évidement fabriqué la mienne. En fait, j'ai juste utilisé une des idées dudit-doujin. (Par contre, j'ai perdu le lien, donc je ne pourrais pas le retrouver)  
> Note: Peut-être vue comme une suite de "Derrière les portes"

Le dragon blanc, qui volait dans le ciel du monde des esprits de l'ancienne Egypte, poussa soudain un puissant rugissement perçant, mélange de rage et de douleur. Quelque chose était arrivé. L'animal descendit, volant rapidement autour du palais, appelant Seth dans son langage.

_Quelque chose venait de se produire._

_Quelque chose était arrivé à Seto Kaiba._

_Quelque chose de dramatique..._

Deux yeux pourpre s'écarquillèrent tandis que le jeune pharaon se levait d'un bond, faisant sursauter Mana à ses côtés. Ses yeux se rivèrent à la créature blanche, tandis que l'horreur s'insinuait en lui. Son cœur se tordit dans sa poitrine. Une peur glacée s'insinua en lui. Des pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, mêlés à des sentiments divers, mélange d'horreur et de mal-être. _Non, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt._ C'était la seule chose à laquelle il songeait. _Seto est trop jeune._ Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais çà ne pouvait pas avoir été très long. _Il n'est pas censé venir maintenant._ Il a la vie devant lui. Il ne peut pas me rejoindre déjà.

Mana le regarda avec inquiétude "Prince?" Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, et semblait choqué, la magicienne reprit, lui prenant la main avec douceur "Atem? Que chose ne va pas?"

Il s'humecta les lèvres "Seto. Quelque chose est arrivé." Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, ni pourquoi, ni comment. Il était à la fois effrayé et horrifié. _Il n'est pas mort._ Il leva la main pour saisir le bijou, représentant l'oeil d'Horus, qui pendait à son cou. _Mais...u_ _n malheur s'est produit._ Mais son rival était si fort et si déterminé. Comment aurait-il pu lui arriver malheur? Pourtant le dragon blanc était en colère. Donc un accident s'était produit. _Et il y est lié._ Il pouvait être blessé, pire dans le coma, ou alors juste terriblement choqué et émotionnellement blessé.

Kisara était effectivement furieuse, mais pas comme si le pire était arrivé. Cependant elle était aussi triste, donc son protégé, bel et bien vivant, devait être donc être malheureux. Elle se posa sur une terrasse, auprès du prêtre à qui elle était liée. Et son cri retentit encore une fois, mélange de rage et de douleur.

Le jeune roi se précipita dans cette direction. Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir...

_C'était trop tôt._

_Qu'était-il arrivé?_

Il ferma les yeux, le coeur battant. _Non pas Mokuba quand même?_ Ce serait encore pire. Il ne voulait pas ça non plus. Il fallait qu'il sache, son âme ne serait pas apaisé s'il était dévoré par l"angoisse et la peur pour les frères Kaiba.

Il surgit sur la terrasse, sa voix claquant dans le silence des lieux "SETH!"

* * *

_Tout était lumineux._

_Blanc, si blanc._

* * *

Yugi ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, ne voyant que cette couleur pâle, surnaturelle. Il flottait dans cette blancheur. Une sensation de lourdeur envahissait ses membres, le plongeant dans une chaude torpeur. Comme s'il émergeait d'une couverture, ou même du coton.

"Où...suis-je?"

Sa voix était rauque, et il avait la bouche sèche. Comme s'il avait trop dormi. Ses yeux violets scannèrent la zone autour de lui. Mais il ne voyait rien, rien que la blancheur. Il fixa ensuite ses mains, son corps, à la recherche d'une explication. Il était vêtu de son uniforme scolaire. Toujours ce même blazer bleu. Il se redressa, flottant en position assise et regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait rien.

_Rien._

_Le vide._

_Le silence._

_C'était tout._

"Que s'est-il passé? Que m'est-il arrivé?" La peur s'infiltra dans son corps. Cette solitude brutale le terrifia. Il grimaça, sa tête lui faisant mal. Pourquoi était-il ici? Dans cette lumière? Il se concentra, désespéré. Une image lui vint. Comme une gifle.

Il étaient à la conclusion d'un grand tournois organisé par la Kaiba Corp, auquel il avait participé. Et le président faisait un discours avant la grande finale qui allait l'opposer à un jeune garçon prometteur. Et alors il avait eut une impression, un sentiment d'angoisse. Comme si son sixième sens l'avertissait de quelque chose. Et alors il l'avait vu, ce point rouge, si visible sur le manteau blanc du rival d'Atem, au niveau du coeur.

_Personne ne réagissant._

_Les gardes du corps ne bougeant pas de leur poste respectif._

_Mokuba regardant le public, fier des acclamations envers son grand frère._

Sa propre voix, retentissant soudainement, entre deux phrases du châtain. "KAIBA ATTENTION" Il se voyait pousser le plus grand et alors... _Une détonation._ Il avait entendu ce son comme s'il était en dehors de son corps, il avait senti quelque chose au niveau de sa poitrine, douleur et sensation humide. Il avait entendu le hurlement du Mokuba, et les cris de la foule. _Un choc._ Il avait lutté pour retrouver son souffle, ses jambes le lâchant petit à petit. _La douleur._ Il perdait ses sens, sa vision devenait trouble. Il vit deux yeux bleus horrifiés fixés sur lui. _Tu vas bien...je suis content._ Et il s'était senti tomber, partir...et ce fut le choc contre le sol.

_Les cris. Les sons s'estompèrent petit à petit, tandis qu'il sombrait._

_Des silhouette sombres autour de lui. Il ne distinguait plus les visages, juste des formes._

_Et puis le noir._

Et maintenant, cette blancheur, cette lumière...cela lui rappelait quelque chose. C'était la même lumière que celle qui avait englouti At... Il écarquilla les yeux. "Je...Je suis pas mort, n'est-ce pas?" Il ne voulait pas, il refusait de croire à ça. _Peur, terreur_...une sensation glacée lui serra le ventre.

"IL Y A QUELQU'UN?" Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot. Il regarda autour de lui. Désespéré. Apeuré. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider, pour le sauver, pour lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

_Mais rien, rien que le silence._

_Angoissant. Terrible._

_Il était seul. Tout seul._

Un sanglot lui serra la gorge. Il chercha, encore une fois, et désespérément, des yeux une présence. Quelque chose, peu importait quoi. Il était mort de peur et d'angoisse, seul dans cette blancheur, dans le silence.

_Non._

_Il ne voulait pas..._

"Pitié quelqu'un.."

_N'importe qui._

"A...Atem. Aide-moi."

_Sauve-moi..._

* * *

Le bruit des machines était la seule chose audible: une succession de " _ **bip**_ " qui retentissait dans la pièce blanche. La personne sur le lit d'hôpital ne bougeait pas. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait, témoignant d'une activité respiratoire.

Anzu renifla et prit la main qui paraissait si petite. "Yugi...je t'en prie, il faut que tu te réveilles." Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle "Ouvres les yeux. Tu nous manques tellement. tu ne peux pas...ne fais pas ça à ta famille, ne nous fais pas ça."

Son ami aux cheveux blonds, Jounouchi, lui jeta un regard plein de pitié "Ca fait un mois qu'il est dans le coma." Il lissa les draps de sa main, n'osant pas toucher la main (si petite sur le lit) de son meilleur ami, le cœur ravagé de le voir dans cet état. Il ferma les yeux, lâchant d'un ton tremblant, répétant ces mots si douloureux "Un mois...

\- Les médecins pensent qu'il peut se réveiller. Qu'il faut lui parler. Encore et encore. Lui faire écouter de la musique. Qu'il peut nous entendre. Si ça peut l'aider à se réveiller, alors je ne vais pas arrêter...

\- Je sais. Moi aussi je veux qu'il se réveille. Il faut.." Il prit une grande inspiration "...être patient." Il se frotta les yeux, cachant sa douleur.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Mokuba entra, serrant un bouquet de fleurs contre lui, les yeux brillants. Sa voix, tremblante, s'éleva dans la chambre soudainement silencieuse "P...Pas d'améliorations?"

Les deux adolescent se tournèrent vers le plus jeune qui luttait contre les larmes. Le blond s'approcha et posa les mains sur ses épaules, se baissant à sa hauteur: "Non. Mais ce c'est pas un coma irréversible. Il peut en sortir.

\- Oui mais quand?" sanglota le petit brun, tendant les fleurs à la jeune fille. "Bientôt? Dans une semaine? Un mois? Un an?" Sa voix était devenue aiguë sur la fin, presque désespérée. "Ce n'est pas juste, il ne peut pas rester comme ça!

Anzu renifla, détournant les yeux, ne sachant que dire pour réconforter le jeune adolescent "On ne sait pas.

\- Il a sauvé mon frère. Et..."

Tous s'entre-regardèrent. Quelqu'un avait tenté de tuer Seto Kaiba, un ancien collaborateur de son père adoptif, mais Yugi l'avait poussé hors de la trajectoire, prenant la balle à sa place et tombant de l'estrade. Après le premier choc, la colère du PDG avait été terrible et le coupable, sous les barreaux, allaient avoir toutes les peines du monde a trouvé un avocat assez habile pour affronter celui que le châtain avait engagé pour ses intérêts et pour les intérêt de la famille Mutou.

Le jeune président avait aussi financé les meilleurs soins pour son "ami", le meilleur hôpital et les meilleurs médecins. On l'avait même vu réconforter la mère de Yuhi, lui posant maladroitement une main sur l'épaule, lui promettant d'offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux à son fils. Que cela ne resterait pas impuni. Voir si le froid Seto Kaiba tenter de rassurer la pauvre femme avait déstabilisé Jounouchi.

Anzu était persuadée qu'il rendait visite à Yugi quand eux n'étaient pas là mais elle n'en avait aucun preuve. Elle le savait, tout simplement. Il était juste trop fier pour se montrer à eux.

Mokuba fondit en larmes, frappant le torse de son interlocuteur de ses poings "Je ne veux _**pas**_ qu'il meure! Et Seto ne le veut pas non plus, j'en suis certain!"

_Non seulement il adorait Yugi, mais il savait que son frère, de son côté, ne se pardonnerait jamais la chose. Qu'il en souffrirait terriblement. Qu'il se considérait responsable pendant des années. Et qu'il sombrerait. Encore._

Jounouchi le serra dans ses bras "Il ne vas pas mourir." La détresse du jeune garçon lui était douloureuse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Exactement comme quand Rebecca était venue. Le grand-père de Yugi avait bien mieux réussi que lui à la calmer, mais le vieil homme n'était pas là envoyé se reposer par les amis du "malade" après des heures de veille auprès de son petit-fils. Il se contenta de caresser les cheveux noirs. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune Kaiba se calme.

"Il faut y croire. Il va ouvrir les yeux."

_Croire. Espérer._

_C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire._

* * *

La lumière était rassurante mais il savait aussi ce qu'elle signifiait, la lumière qui avait englouti le pharaon. Il se mit à avancer. Quand il avançait de quelques pas dans une direction, ses jambes devenaient lourdes, et il avait du mal à avancer, son corps devenait plus lourd. Et quand il allait dans une autre direction, il se sentait léger et rassuré.

Soudain un tourbillon de couleur illumina sa vision et il retrouva dans une pièce, avec plusieurs couloirs, dont certaines portes étaient différentes. L'une d'elle ressemblait à celle qui s'était ouverte pour Atem, brillante et magnifique. Une autre avait des symboles incas et semblait verrouillée, et vétuste, comme si plus personne n'allait la franchir. Une autre était ouverte, la lumière blanche paraissait l'appeler. Yugi se retourna, se retrouvant face à un couloir noir, au sol inégal.

_Terrifiant._

_Il se sentit effrayé par ce chemin._

_Une telle route ne devait mener qu'en enfer._

Mais il ne voulait pas aller en avant non plus. Il _**savait** _ ce que cette porte signifiait, il avait vu Atem être englouti par cette lumière. Pourtant quelque chose l'attirait. Il fit un pas en avant, et sentit la lourdeur de son corps se dissiper petit à petit, à chaque fois de son pied se posait au sol. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux se posant à nouveau sur la porte sculptée de symboles de l'ancienne Egypte, une gravure d'Osiris et d'Anubis ornait chacun des battants, et ils étaient surmontés d'une balance.

"Atem. Aides-moi, où que tu sois...si tu m'entends"

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il avait presque atteint cette porte gravée de hiéroglyphes et il avait levé une main pour toucher les symboles creusées dans ce qui semblait être de l'or. Comme attiré.

"Guides-moi..."

Soudain un claquement résonna à ses oreilles. Il fut rejeté en arrière tandis que les battants s'ouvraient, laissant sortir une ombre immense. Yugi se redressa et recula de quelques pas, toujours à quelques pas de la porte. Il leva les yeux. et les écarquilla "Dragon blanc?" bafouilla-t-il en voyant la créature fétiche de Kaiba. L'animal le fixait de ses yeux bleus, une lueur étrange y brillant, puis agita violemment ses ailes, créant un courant d'air, jetant l'humain au sol, l'éloignant de la porte de l'ancienne Egypte de quelques mètres. Puis la bête mythique se posa devant, tel un infaillible gardien.

Et alors, des bruits de pas résonnèrent, avant que... "Ouf. Juste à temps."

Yugi ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant cette voix. Si familière. _Grave, douce, chaude._..Des larmes lui perlèrent aux coins des yeux. "Atem..." Il se releva une nouvelle fois, regardant dans la direction de la voix, avec tellement d'espoir.

Il priait intérieurement. _Faites que ça soit bien lui. Ho pitié, que ça soit lui_. Il s'avança, mais s'arrêta quand le dragon lui planta son regard azur dans le sien. Il fut certain qu'il lui intimait de ne pas bouger d'un pouce et même de reculer. Obéissant, il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, le cœur battant.

La pièce sembla disparaître dans la lumière, ne laissant que la porte dorée, Yugi et le monstre de duel. Comme si un espace venait d'être dégagé, comme si une voie avait été tracée.

_Quelque chose semblait être en suspens._

Et la voix s'éleva s'éleva de nouveau "Merci Kisara, Tu l'as arrêté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...S'il avait touché la porte..." Un jeune homme, vêtu comme un pharaon, apparut aux côté du dragon. Il ressemblait à Yugi, tout en étant très différent. Plus fin, à la peau mâte, les yeux plus rouges, portant de nombreux bijoux en or.

 _C'était lui_ , _c'était...bien lui._

Il tourna les yeux vers le jeune japonais. "Et bien Yugi...Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si vite. Je dois même dire que cela me déplaît. Tu n'as rien à faire ici...Tu ne devrais pas être là, pas maintenant, pas si tôt." Il ne semblait pourtant pas fâché, juste profondément triste.

" ATEM!"

Yugi voulut s'élancer mais un rugissement le cloua sur place, stoppant sa course vers le jeune égyptien. L'adolescent tomba en arrière, surpris. Il resta immobile, comme s'il attendait la permission de la majestueuse créature pour bouger. Celle-ci, semblant méfiante, utilisa sa queue comme barrage entre les deux humains. Son regard semblait clairement dire _"Ne le touche pas!"_ et ses crocs étaient légèrement retroussés, comme pour appuyer cet ordre silencieux. _"Ne t'approches pas!"_

"Tu ne devrais pas être là!" répéta l'égyptien d'une voix incroyablement douce, mêlée de chagrin, posant un regard compatissant, sur son protégé. Le regardant avec pitié et compassion. D'un geste il demanda au dragon de s'écarter, lui permettant de faire quelques pas en avant. Toujours de cette même voix chaleureuse, il déclara calmement et posément: "Retournes d'où tu es venu, sur tes pas. N'avances pas plus _Aibou_!"

_Aibou!_

_Ça_ _faisait si longtemps._

Yugi le regarda, le cœur battant. Entendre ce mot, ce surnom, lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Il se releva, voyant le jeune roi d'Egypte venir vers lui, s'arrêtant à une courte distance, sans rien faire pour le toucher. Ses yeux pourpres étaient doux, remplis de tristesse. Il semblait à la fois si proche et si lointain. Le jeune japonais resta figé, en position assise, incapable de lâcher l'ancien esprit du puzzle des yeux, levant une main pour chasser ses larmes "Tu m'as tellement manqué."

Atem ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant son ancien hôte, et finit par demander, avec curiosité "Ca fait combien de temps?

\- Un an et demi, presque deux.

\- Déjà..." Le ton fut rêveur, et quand il parla, ce fut d'un ton fraternel "Tu as grandis. Tu m'a dépassé maintenant." Il eut un sourire malicieux "Même si tu n'arrives probablement pas au torse de Seto.

\- Oui. Il est vraiment trop grand.

\- Seth est pareil." Rit l'autre, avant de reprendre "Tu es plus vieux que moi maintenant, physiquement..." _Contrairement à moi, qui ai 16 ans pour l'éternité_. _Je suis mort à quelques jours de mes 17 ans, je ne les aurais jamais._ Le pharaon secoua soudain la tête, comme pour se reprendre. "Repars d'où tu es venu, par le chemin obscur. Ce sera difficile mais tu dois le faire. Tu finiras par entendre des voix, celle de tes proches, elles seront comme une perche pour t'accrocher et sortir de cet état, comme on te tirerait de sables mouvants."

Yugi se retourna vers l'autre porte, sombre, effrayante. Il déglutit. "Je ne suis pas mort alors?

\- Non. Pas encore. Tu es à la limite. Si tu avais touché la porte, tu aurais basculé." Atem s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à la hauteur du jeune homme toujours au sol. "Tu ne dois pas rester ici trop longtemps." Il leva les yeux, fixant quelque chose d'invisible, murmurant d'un ton soucieux "Ils doivent paniquer.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu es entre la vie et la mort Yugi. Sais-tu ce que cela implique pour ton corps si ton âme est à une telle frontière?" Atem le regarda, son regard ne cessant jamais d'être compatissant "Ton corps est en train de perdre le combat, petit à petit, parce que ton âme le lâche" Une profonde tristesse envahit ses yeux " _ **Ils**_ doivent être terrifiés."

* * *

Les machines s'affolaient, montrant que quelque chose se passaient. Les médecins avaient envahis la chambre. Sur un geste de l'un d'eux, la sœur de Jounouchi avait entraîné Mokuba loin du lit, le serrant contre lui dans un mouvement rassurant. L'adolescent de 14 ans était terrifié, les yeux écarquillés et emplis de larmes. "Non...Non" sanglotait-il, tremblant, affolé.

Un médecin, tout en s'affairant, lança "Parlez lui. Dites n'importe quoi!"

Anzu se pencha, prenant la main ( _si petite_ sur les draps) de son ami d'enfance "Yugi! Réveilles-toi, je t'en prie. Ouvres les yeux. Reviens vers nous.

\- Reviens vieux. Tu peux pas nous laisser tomber comme ça. Tu m'avais promis un duel!" s'exclama le blond, penché sur le lit, les yeux (noyés de larmes) posés sur son ami, priant les dieux, anciens et nouveaux (devenant soudain croyant), pour qu'il se réveille, qu'il revienne parmi eux. "En plus, Kaiba a inventé un nouveau moyen de faire des duels, ça a l'air génial. Il veut que qu'on soit ses cobayes! T'y crois toi? Il ne gêne pas hein?

\- Réveilles-toi. Tout le monde t'attends à l'université." sanglota la jeune fille, des larmes coulant sur ses joues "Et puis...Et puis tu sais quoi Shizuka et Otogi se sont mis ensemble. Jonouchi a fait une véritable crise. Il a fallu que Bakura et Honda le retiennent. J'ai des photographies, je te les montrerais!

\- Ce n'est pas vrai! Je n'ai pas tenté de le frapper! N'écoutes pas ce qu'elle raconte vieux!

\- Il lui a fait une liste d'interdictions.

\- Je faisais juste mon travail de grand frère. Tu aurais du voir ça Yugi." Le blond essuya ses larmes, se forçant à sourire "Et puis...on va faire une fête de pendaison de la crémaillère. Anzu a son nouvel appartement après tout. Tu peux pas rater ça!

\- On avait dit qu'on partait en voyage en Egypte pour les vacances! Tous ensemble, pendant deux semaines. On n'attends que toi." Anzu se força à sourire "Alors...Ouvres les yeux.

\- Et puis, les examens approchent! Faut que tu te réveilles et que tu bosses! Avant les vacances, les devoirs hein!"

Mokuba renifla. Il n'y avait aucune amélioration. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. La boule dans sa gorge était tellement douloureuse. Yugi était dans cet état parce qu'il avait sauvé son grand frère. Seto aurait pu être à sa place, entre la vie et la mort. Et il n'y aurait eu personne pour lui parler, à part lui. Son frère n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de Yugi. Il était l'ami d'Atem (même si il ne l'aurait jamais admit). _Pourquoi le jeune duelliste avait-il protégé son aîné comme ça? Pourquoi?_ Un nouveau sanglot le secoua. La terreur et l'horreur se mêlant en lui. "Yugi..." bafouilla-t-il "Tu ne peux pas..." Il renifla "... Pas comme ça. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Seto non plus. _**Tu n'as pas le droit!**_ "

_Non._

_Non._

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, et partit en courant, quittant la pièce, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Dans la pièce se mélangeaient le brouhaha des médecins, les sons des machines, et les paroles des amis du patient. Un sentiment de panique flottait, tous étant conscient du moment critique. Tous sentant que tout pouvait basculer dans les minutes, les heures (peut-être) qui allaient venir.

"Réveilles-toi Yugi!

\- Réveilles-toi!

\- Ouvres-les yeux!

\- YUGI!"

Mokuba tomba a genoux quelques mètres plus loin et, aveuglé par les larmes, prit son portable, appelant le premier contact de la liste "Grand frère" hoqueta-t-il dans un sanglot, fermant les yeux. "C'est horrible...Yugi...est...Il se passe quelque chose."

* * *

Atem regarda le dragon, qui lui retourna son regard en gémissant doucement comme s'il s'inquiétait autant que lui, puis focalisa son attention sur son ancien hôte, souriant tendrement "Merci d'avoir sauvé Seto. Vraiment. Kisara t'es reconnaissante aussi" La créature grogna, semblant être d'accord avec ces paroles. "Tu as été courageux.

\- Tu...sais?

\- C'est la réincarnation de Seth, mon cousin et mon prêtre, mais aussi..." La voix du jeune roi était devenue encore plus douce. Son sourire était plus tendre tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, lâchant après une courte hésitation."...Mon cher _ami_."Le dernier mot avait été légèrement accentué d'une façon précise, signifiant quelque chose plus profond, mais l'autre humain présent en ces lieux ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. "C'était trop tôt pour que son âme revienne ici. Il est trop jeune. Et a trop souffert. Je veux qu'il vive longtemps, qu'il soit heureux...il le mérite après tout ce qu'il a vécu.

\- C'était normal. Kaiba est mon ami.

\- Oui. Je savais juste qu'il y avait échappé de justesse à la mort. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été blessé à sa place. J'aurais préféré que ça n'implique pas que tu frôles la limite d'aussi près.

\- Mais je ne suis pas mort. N'est-ce pas?

\- Non. Ca n'a pas changé depuis tout à l"heure, c'est pour ça qu'il saut que tu t'en ailles vite, et que tu rassures tout le monde." Il eut un sourire à la fois triste et tendre "Repars par le chemin que je t'ai montré." Il désigna d'un mouvement de main la route à suivre "Ce sera dur mais tu te réveillera très vite dans ton corps. Et je te remercie une nouvelle fois d'avoir sauvé la réincarnation de mon cousin. Grâce à toi, Seto ne me joindra pas de si tôt..." Il se mordit la lèvre, comme regrettant d'avoir trop parler.

"Comment ça, te rejoindre?" Releva le plus jeune.

Comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il allait dire, l'autre expliqua "Seto a un lien avec l'ancien Egypte, il est la réincarnation de Seth et ils partagent la même âme. Il ne peut donc que venir au même endroit que lui, que moi." Il détourna les yeux, cherchant ses mots "Tu as vu cette porte car tu as porté le puzzle pendant longtemps, et ses pouvoirs t'ont rendu sensibles, même si tu vas perdre cette habilité au fil des ans. Normalement tu ne l'aurais pas perçue, et donc tu n'aurais pas pu la toucher, encore moins tenter de la franchir."

_"Contrairement à toi, Seto me reverra un jour!"_

_Ce ne fut pas dit._

_Mais ce fut clairement sous-entendu._

Le roi d'Egypte reprit son sourire fraternel "J'ai quand même été heureux de te revoir une dernière fois Aibou..." Il se redressa, effaçant les plis invisibles de ses vêtements de sa main avant de désigner l'autre porte "Maintenant, vite, repars d'où tu es venu. Ils doivent être tellement inquiets, tout le mon..."

Yugi se jetta dans les bras du pharaon. Sa peau était chaude, douce. Et il avait l'impression d'être rentré à la maison, de retrouver quelque chose de perdu. "Je ne veux pas te dire adieu encore une fois. C'est trop dur. On a tout partagé pendant si longtemps. Te voir partir pour toujours de nouveau..." Il se sentait si bien, comme retrouvant un jumeau disparu.

_Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas rester avec lui, franchir cette porte?_

_Il ne voulait pas partir..._

Atem se figea, l'horreur se peignit sur son visage et le dragon eut un son proche du glapissement qui devait signifier le même sentiment. L'égyptien se reprit et repoussa de toutes ses forces le japonais, priant pour que cette étreinte n'ait eu aucune conséquence.

Ce dernier tomba, et ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant une sensation glacée l'envahir, comme s'il avait été plongé dans la glace. "Que...

\- Es-tu fou Yugi? Ce que tu viens de faire aurais pu suffire à te faire basculer!" La peur brillait dans ses yeux pourpre, et il recula, jusqu'à heurter le poitrail de la créature aux yeux bleus. Celle-ci rabattit à nouveau sa queue comme un barrage. Elle eut même un grognement en direction de Yugi, comme pour le réprimander...à moins que ça ne soit pour le menacer.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, celui toujours vivants bafouilla "Pa...Pardon.

\- J'espère pour toi que ça n'a réellement eu aucune conséquence!" Atem ferma les yeux, comme s'il se sentait mal.

* * *

Les machines semblèrent brusquement s'affoler. La panique s'empara des médecins qui donnèrent des dizaines d'ordres, écartant les adolescents (même si Anzu refusa de bouger), pour utiliser tels produits, faisant amener de quoi faire repartir le cœur. Un véritable brouhaha s'élevait autour du lit. "Allez mon garçon, c'est le moment de de te réveiller." chuchota un médecin, prenant l'autre main inerte du jeune homme. "Allez revenez à nous!

\- Yugi!"

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Seto Kaiba, son frère (semblant être en état de choc) sur les talons, entra, l'air terrible. Il contourna le lit et écarta sans violence Anzu, agrippant l'avant-bras de l'ancien porteur du puzzle Ses yeux glaciers étaient terriblement froids malgré une étrange lueur "Es-tu si lâche Yugi?

\- Kaiba?

\- Tu veux peut-être le rejoindre? Tu penses que c'est ce qu'il voudrait peut-être?

\- Hey!" Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux outrés. Mais un seul regard du président de la Kaiba Corp suffit à le clouer sur place, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Seto prit une grande inspiration "Dire que je commençais à te voir comme un adversaire valable!" Il serra les dents "Tu n'as pas le droit Yugi. Tu as une famille! Comment oses-tu leurs infliger une telle douleur?"

Jounouchi écarquilla les yeux, sa colère se dégonflant comme un ballon crevé. "...Tu..."

Mokuba fouilla dans sa poche, sortant une carte de duel, ornée d'un monstre bien connu, ramassée après le drame. "Yugi" dit-il d'une petite voix, les yeux encore brillants "Tout le monde t'attends. Alors reviens. Tiens, ton magicien des ténèbres."Il glissa le rectangle de papier glacé entre les doigts inertes. "Mon frère t'attends pour un duel! Alors ouvres les yeux!"

Anzu se pencha "Je t'en prie, Yugi!

\- Tous le monde t'attends, pour la fête, pour le voyage.

\- Je t'en prie. Réveilles-toi!"

Kaiba ferma les yeux, inspirant doucement puis son regard bleu se dévoila, déterminé "C'est comme ça que tu remercie Atem pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi? Que dirait-il s'il était ici?" Il sembla se mettre encore plus en colère "Tu vas te réveiller, immédiatement! Tu as une famille, des amis...tu n'as aucun droit de les laisser!" Il resserra sa prise sur le bras "Ouvres les yeux! _MAINTENANT_!"

* * *

Le dragon blanc leva soudain la tête, comme s'il percevait des choses. Yugi fut le second à entendre. Des voix qui lui parvenaient soudain, comme si quelque chose avait ouvert une brèche vers le monde des vivants, vers le monde réel.

_Tu n'as le droit Yugi!_

"Kaiba?" Rêvait-il ou la voix du PDG tremblait-elle? Il sentit une pression sur son bras, comme si quelque chose le tenait. Une étrange chaleur réchauffait la zone où était présente la sensation.

_Mon frère t'attends pour un duel! Alors ouvres les yeux!_

"Mokuba" Il frémit, pourquoi le jeune adolescent avait une voix si brisée, comme s'il avait pleuré? Que se passait-il?

_Tous le monde t'attend, pour la fête, pour le voyage._

"Jounouchi?" Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, soudain glacé "La fête? Pourquoi...mais oui pour Anzu!" Il s'en souvenait maintenant, elle avait son propre appartement maintenant et ils devaient faire une fête pour célébrer son installation. Et puis, le voyage? Mais oui ils avaient prévu de faire un séjour en Egypte pour visiter les endroits antiques en détails, voir le musée du Caire, les Pyramides...

_Je t'en prie. Réveilles-toi!_

"Anzu?" Il ouvrit de grands yeux, la voix de la jeune fille était tremblante, sanglotante.

_C'est comme ça que tu remercie Atem pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi? Que dirait-il s'il était ici?_

Le pharaon eut un gloussement amusé "La même chose que toi Seto, la même chose..." Il leva une main pour caresser le museau du dragon qui était toujours à ses côtés. "Tu deviennes bien ce que j'ai a dire hein Yugi?". Kisara eut un grognement amusé.

Yugi le regarda et se remit sur ses pieds, une énergie étrange s'insinuant dans ses veines. Ses forces revenaient. La chaleur qui entourait son bras, comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un le tenait, le tirait, le sortait de cette lourdeur. "Que.."

\- Sacré Seto, il arrive à utiliser ses capacités et le fait que son âme soit à la fois en lui et ici pour t'atteindre. Sans s'en rendre compte en plus. Il est incroyable." chuchota le pharaon, pensif, enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour d'un doigt. "Seth doit aider la chose, je suppose." chuchota-t-il tendrement.

_Tu vas te réveiller, maintenant! Tu as une famille, des amis...tu n'as aucun droit de les laisser!_

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues pâles du jeune japonais, sous le regard approbateur de son ancien double qui s'approcha à nouveau, mais restant cette fois hors de portée. Comment pouvait-il rester là? Kaiba avait raison, il n'avait aucun droit de les laisser. "A..Atem...

\- Il faut que tu repartes. Tu les entends? Il veulent que tu reviennes auprès d'eux..."

_Ouvres les yeux!_ _MAINTENANT_ _!_

Yugi eut un hoquet et s'aperçut que une douce chaleur l'envahissait, cette fois tout entier, ses mains devenaient transparentes. Il regarda Atem qui souriait. L'égyptien expliqua, s'approchant légèrement "Tu te décroches de ce plan, tu n'auras même pas à revenir par le chemin, Seto vient de te tirer à lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Félicitations Aibou."

Son ancien hôte tendit la main vers lui "Atem.

\- Adieu Yugi. Pour toujours cette fois." Une larme coula sur la joue mate de son jumeau de coeur. Qui se détourna, franchissant à nouveau la porte, regardant une dernière fois par dessus son épaule "Sois heureux. Et je te souhaite de longues années devant toi.

\- A..."

* * *

La sensation du tuyau dans sa gorge bloqua le nom qu'il voulait crier, lui râpant la gorge.

Plusieurs visages étaient penchés sur lui, certains en larmes. D'autres soulagés. Mais il sentait toujours la sensation de la main chaude sur son bras. Croisant un regard bleu étrangement soulagé. Il regretta presque que le châtain le lâche, son contact ressemblant à celui d'Atem.

_Chaud et protecteur._

"Yugi."

_Adieu Aibou._

_Pour toujours cette fois._

_Sois heureux._

Une larme roula sur sa joue, une sensation de perte lui tordant le coeur.

* * *

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note de Fin: Voilà, en fait l'idée que j'avais reprise du doujin était Yugi étant dans le coma et croisant Atem à la limite de la vie et de la mort et le pharaon le renvoyant à la vie. Dans ma fic, j'ai totalement modifié les circonstances et l'histoire bien sûr.


End file.
